FF VKook - For You
by dymtae
Summary: sebuah fanfiction yang ditulis berdasarkan MV BTS 'For You'.


Title: For You

Author: dymtae

Length: Oneshot

Casts: V & Jungkook BTS

**Note: fanfiction ini ditulis berdasarkan MV BTS 'For You' dan di dalam fanfic ini aku menceritakannya dari sudut pandang Jungkook.

"ibu lihat! Ada beruang besar"

Seorang gadis kecil menarik lengan baju ibunya, menunjuk kearahku. Wajahnya tampak gembira saat melihatku melambaikan tangan. Sang ibu yang dari tadi sibuk menelpon, akhirnya menutup teleponnya dan menuruti kemauan si anak untuk mendekatiku. Tanpa basa-basi kusodorkan selembaran pamflet bertuliskan _Chicken Open Event_ padasang ibu. Gadis kecil di sampingnya menatapku takjub. Senyuman tak pernah hilang di wajahnya sejak ia melihatku. Andai saja aku punya sesuatu untuk diberikan padanya selain pamflet-pamflet ini. ibunya menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, memastikan aku bukan makhluk buas pemakan anak-anak.

"kau boleh memeluknya"

Gadis kecil itu berlari kearahku, memeluk perut gendutku dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya. Kuusap-usap rambutnya sayang. Aku senang ia tidak takut padaku seperti anak-anak lain yang kutemui hari ini. Melihatnya tersenyum dengan tulus padaku membuat lelahku sedikit berkurang.

"sampai jumpa lagi beruang"

Ia melambaikan tangan mungilnya ketika ibunya mengajaknya pergi. Kubalas lambaiannya. Aku kembali pada tugasku. Membagikan pamflet-pamflet restoran ayam, tempat dimana aku bekerja. Kugerakkan badan dan tanganku, sedikit menari agar menarik perhatian. Hal cukup berhasil. Beberapa orang menghampiriku, mengambil pamflet tanpa perlu ditawari, tapi kebanyakan wanita. Mungkin karena aku lucu, atau mungkin karena mereka memang tertarik pada ayamnya.

"hey badut. Ayo foto"

Seseorang memukul kepalaku dari samping. Menarik lenganku dan mengangkat ponselnya ke udara. Agak kasar memang, tapi aku bisa apa, lagipula ia hanya seorang pria tua. Kuputuskan untuk menurutinya dan membentuk V _sign_ saat ia menyuruhku untuk berpose. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil fotonya. ' _Dimana keluargamu Tuan? Kenapa di usiamu kau malah berkeliaran di taman dan meminta foto bersama badut?_ ' kusodorkan selembar pamflet padanya, tapi ia kembali memukul kepalaku.

"aku tidak butuh. Beri aku _high five_!"

' _Pria tua menyebalkan. Ia berfoto denganku secara gratis, tapi ia bahkan tidak mau mengambil selembar kertas yang bisa membantu kelangsungan hidupku. Kau akan membayarnya pria tua'_

Kugerakkan tangan kananku menyambut tangannya yang menggantung di udara, dan ia pun pergi. Rasanya matahari berada tepat di atas kepala, tubuhku basah kuyup oleh keringat. Sudah tengah hari dan pamflet di tanganku masih tersisa banyak. Kuputuskan untuk istirahat sebentar, menunggu matahari sedikit condong ke barat. Kubuka kepala beruang cokelat yang sejak pagi memenjarakan wajah tampanku. Rambutku sangat basah. Aku terlihat seperti baru saja keramas. Kuhembuskan udara pengap yang bersarang di saluran pernafasanku, menghirup udara yang lebih segar dari sekitar. ' _aku hidup_ '. Menghirup udara yang segar rasanya seperti hidup kembali. Kepejamkan mataku, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa lembut tubuhku. Segar. Sangat menyegarkan.

Tak lama, kubuka kembali kedua mataku. Tanganku merogoh saku celana beruangku, mengeluarkan ponsel yang layarnya menyala karena pesan masuk. Seulas senyum otomatis terbentuk di wajahku saat kulihat nama sang pengirim pesan, 'V Hyung'.

 **V Hyung**

 _Hi Kookie sedang apa disana? Aku merindukanmu._

08.30AM

 _Kenapa tidak d_ _ibalas?_

08:35

 _Kau mengabaikanku._

08:36

 _Sepertinya kau sibuk. Maafkan aku._

08:45

 _Hubungi aku saat urusanmu sudah selesai._

08:50

 _Belum selesai juga? Oh baiklah._

10:45

 _Aku merindukanmu 3_

12:15

Membaca pesan darinya membuatku tanpa sadar menggigit bibir. Kenapa ia begitu menggemaskan? Kutekankan ibu jariku pada layar, membalas pesan singkat tapi banyak dari V Hyung. Ya, V. Namanya V. Setidaknya itulah panggilan sayangku untuknya. V untuk _victory_ , kemenangan. Karena bisa menjadikannya milikku adalah sebuah kemenangan bagiku. Bagaimana tidak, V atau yang memiliki nama asli Kim Taehyung, adalah senior yang paling populer di SMA. Banyak orang menyukainya, menyatakan cintanya, memberikan hadiah-hadiah mahal, dan hal romantis lainnya. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang, ia akhirnya memilihku. Bocah biasa yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Jika kau ingin tahu apa rahasiaku (bagaimana mendapatkannya), aku tidak punya. Sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu alasan pasti kenapa ia memilihku. Aku tidak populer, aku juga tidak bisa memberikan hadiah mahal. Kami mulai dekat sejak kontes menyanyi antarkelas. Karena alasan tertentu, aku terpaksa mengikutinya. V Hyung yang saat itu menjadi panitia menemuiku di belakang panggung dan meminta nomor teleponku. Seorang Kim Taehyung, yang dipuja dan dipuji banyak orang meminta nomor teleponku? Jujur aku hampir memukul kepalaku dengan gitar kesayangan Yoongi hyung jika saja ia tidak membisikkan kata-kata mengerikan seperti 'aku bersumpah akan menelanjangimu di lapangan dan memaksamu memakai stocking pink jika kau berani menyentuh gitarku' tepat di telingaku.

Kubaca kembali pesan balasanku untuk V hyung. ' _Maafkan aku hyung. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Benarkah? Aku lebih merindukanmu_ ' tak sampai 5 menit V hyung membalas pesanku. Tiga pesan sekaligus. Rasa lelah dan laparku berkurang karenanya.

 **V Hyung**

 _Kenapa lama sekali?_

12:19

 _Kau beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sabar sepertiku._

12:19

 _Aku lebih lebih merindukanmu_

12:20

' _Merindukanku?'_ Aku tak yakin ia akan merindukanku jika tahu bahwa kekasihnya bekerja menjadi badut pengiklan restoran' kutepis segala pemikiran yang mengganggu benakku. Kubaca kembali pesannya. ' _akan kulakukan apapun untu bisa bertemu denganmu_ ' kuraih kepala beruang cokelat dan memakainya kembali. ' _tunggulah sebentar lagi_ '. Semangatku kembali menggelora. Kuraih pamflet-pamflet yang tersisa dan mulai membagikannya kembali.

* * *

Aku pulang ke rumah hampir pukul 10. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di kasur, meluruskan tulang punggungku yang kelelahan. Sudah dua bulan sejak aku melakukan pekerjaan sampingan menjadi badut penyebar pamflet di sebuah restoran ayam. Kulakukan semua ini demi Taehyung. Kurang lebih satu tahun sejak kepergiannya ke Jepang. Kami belum pernah bertemu lagi. Keluargaku yang tinggal jauh Busan sana memang lumayan berada. Kami tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan ekonomi atau semacamnya. Tapi meminta sejumlah uang pada orangtua hanya untuk menemui kekasih, rasanya tidak terdengar benar. Usiaku sudah 17 tahun, aku harus mencari uang sendiri.

Kupejamkan mataku, bayangan wajah gembira Taehyung saat ia memberitahuku bahwa ia akan kuliah di Jepang tergambar jelas seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin.

' _Jungkook, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan_ '

Taehyung mengayunkan lenganku seperti boneka mainan. Mata coklatnya yang indah menatapku, tangannya tak pernah melepaskan tanganku.

' _katakan_ '

Ia maju satu langkah agar berada lebih dekat denganku.

' _bulan kemarin aku mengikuti program beasiswa.._ ' ia menarik nafas panjang _'...dan minggu lalu mereka menghubungi..._ ' ia kembali memberikan jeda, membuat rasa penasaranku memuncak.

' _lalu bagaimana?_ ' kataku tak sabar.

' _mereka bilang aku diterima_ '

Taehyung menjerit seperti seorang gadis, memeluk tubuhku erat, melompat-lompat, begitupun denganku. Kulepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahunya erat. Aku baru sadar bahwa ia belum menyebutkan diterima dimana.

' _jadi, dimana itu? Universitas mana yang beruntung dapat memiliki mahasiswa sepintarmu?_ '

Pujianku membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia memukul pelan bahuku.

' _Jepang. Universitas di Jepang'_

Sambaran petir serasa menyambar otakku. aku membeku, mencerna setiap kata yang dicuapkan Taehyung padaku. Untuk sesaat aku merasa seperti manusia batu yang dikutuk Medusa. Tak bisa bergerak atau berfikir sedikitpun. Taehyung mengguncangkan badanku, bertanya jika aku tidak apa-apa. Kembali pada kesadaranku, kukatakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan turut bahagia untuknya. Jepang adalah negeri yang selalu diimpi-impikannya. Aku tahu betul betapa ia mencintai segala sesuatu tentang Jepang. Kutarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Kubisikan pujian yang tak henti-henti untuknya.

Saat akan terlelap, ponselku yang disimpan di saku celana bergetar menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk. Kulihat layar ponselku, ada 7 panggilan tak terjawab dan 3 pesan. ' _gigih sekali penelpon ini' pikirku_. Tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan dari Namjoon hyung.

 **Namjoon hyung**

 _Yo! Jungkook. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung. Mampirlah besok. Kami merindukanmu._

06:55

* * *

Syukurlah hari ini restoran tutup lebih awal. Aku jadi punya waktu untuk menemui teman-teman lamaku. Sebenarnya mereka adalah teman-teman Taehyung. Mereka menyambutku dengan baik, sehingga aku menjadi sangat dekat dengan mereka. Kami bertujuh, Taehyung, Jimin hyung, Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung, Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung, dan aku menyebut diri kami sebagai Bangtan. Dan aku adalah anggota termuda di grup. Kami bertemu sekitar enam bulan yang lalu di markas biasa kami berkumpul. Setelah mereka berenam lulus SMA, kami jadi jarang bertemu karena hyung semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan di kampusnya. Dan aku, yang masih duduk di bangku SMA menyibukan diri dengan berkerja paruh waktu menjadi badut beruang.

Seperti biasa, aku duduk di bangku taman. Mengipasi diriku dengan tangan. Hari ini jauh lebih panas dari kemarin.

'Jeon Jungkook'

Seseorang memanggil namaku, membuatku menghentikan segala aktivitas. Manajer Ahn yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelah kananku, menepuk pelan pundakku. Aku berdiri, sedikit membungkukan badanku untuk memberinya salam.

"kerja bagus. Ini upahmu"

Manajer Ahn menyodorkan selembar amplop putih padaku. Jujur saja aku tak ingat kalau hari ini gajian. Kubungkukan badanku sekali lagi mengucap terimakasih atas apa yang telah diberikannya. Segera setelah manajer Ahn pergi, kusobek amplop putih itu. ' _kenapa tipis sekali_ '. Kuhitung lembar demi lembar uang hasil jeri payahku. ' _masih kurang_ '. Kupejamkan mataku, dan menghela nafas berat. Aku terduduk kembali di kursi taman. ' _Butuh lebih banyak uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat ke Jepang_ '. Kemasukan amplop ke dalam saku celana, berjalan pergi menuju _Bangtan Room,_ tempat dimana kami biasa berkumpul.

* * *

Semua orang tampak bahagia bisa berkumpul kembali setelah sekian lama. Jin hyung yang dari dulu sudah tampan, menjadi semakin tampan. Kemampuan rap Namjoon hyung semakin meningkat, Yoongi hyung tampak lebih cantik dengan rambut pink dan kulit pucatnya. Hoseok hyung, ya dia.. ini rahasia ya, candaannya semakin kacau, aku tidak mengerti haha. Dan Jimin hyung, ia tak berubah banyak. Tingginya tetap saja tak bertambah. Kurasa pertumbuhannya sudah terhenti. Oh maafkan aku Jimin hyung, aku mencintaimu kau tahu itu. Bergiliran mereka menceritakan banyak hal menarik tentang kehidupannya menjadi seorang mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi. Mereka benar-benar bersemangat saat bercerita. Jin hyung, Jimin hyung, dan Namjoon hyung menceritakan betapa banyak orang yang menarik, tampan, cantik, dan sebagainya di universitasnya.

Mendengarkan semua ini membuatku memikirkan Taehyung yang jauh disana. Mungkinkah ia juga bertemu pria/wanita yang jauh lebih menarik dari diriku di universitas sana? Bagaimana jika ia ternyata memiliki pacar baru? Segala pemikiran itu membuatnya tak tenang. kuusap lembut sofa yang sedang kududuki. Biasanya Taehyung akan tidur di pangkuanku jika aku duduk di sofa ini. Memainkan daguku untuk menggangguku. Salah satu kebiasaan yang tak pernah bisa dihilangkannya. Bersandar di sofa membuatku mengantuk. Dan beberapa saat kemudian akupun terjun ke dunia mimpi.

"hey hey lihat ini!"

"ada apa"

"ini"

"apa ini?"

"apa itu?"

Keributan di sekitarku memaksaku untuk tersadar. Namun mataku masih tertutup rapat karena kelelahan. 'Kenapa ribut sekali?' Kucoba untuk kembali tidur, tetapi sebuah kalimat yang kukenal dengan sangat baik membuatku terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Chicken.. open.. event.."

' _chicken open event?_ '

"kenapa Jungkook memiliki pamflet restoran ayam?"

"ya ampun itu restoran tempat biasa aku memesan ayam"

"aku mendengar gosip bahwa Jungkook menjadi maskot restoran itu"

Sesuatu menyeruak di dadaku. Aku bangun, merebut pamflet yang kuduga diambil mereka dari saku celanaku saat aku tertidur. Aku tak pernah marah pada siapapun sebelumnya.

"J-Jungkook kenapa?"

Jimin hyung terbata. Aku tahu mereka terkejut, tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi karena bisa marah pada mereka.

"ya hyung. Kalian benar. Aku adalah maskot restoran ayam. aku adalah badut beruang coklat"

Mataku menyala marah.

"aku bekerja paruh waktu..." aku menggigit bibir, menundukan pandanganku, "...agar bisa pergi ke Jepang menemui Taehyung"

Semuanya tercengang. Mereka menatapku seakan tak percaya. entah apa yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut. Aku marah untuk pertama kali, aku adalah seorang badut beruang yang menjadi maskot restoran ayam favorit mereka, atau karena aku bekerja paruh waktu demi Taehyung. Buru-buru aku pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Yoongi hyung mencoba menghentikanku dengan menarik lenganku. Tapi aku menepis tangannya. Aku pergi dengan perasaan marah yang masih bergejolak di dada.

* * *

Tiba di rumah, kulihat sebuah amplop putih polos terselip di kotak surat. Perasaan marah dan kesal dalam dada hilang seketika. Aku punya perasaan baik tentang surat ini. Taehyung biasa mengirimiku surat sebulan sekali. Entah kenapa, di era modern ini, dimana kau bisa dengan mudah berkirim pesan lewat berbagai aplikasi _chatting,_ email, atau sms, Taehyung justru masih senang berkirim surat. Kulempar pamflet-pamflet tadi sembarangan. Aku langsung menuju balkon untuk membaca suratku disana. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat kulihat tulisan tangannya yang indah.

To: My Lovely Kookie

Hi Jungkookie, ini surat dariku untukmu bulan ini.

Jungkook aku merindukanmu setengah mati.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Hah.. tapi tugas kuliah ini menyiksaku.

Aku tidak tahu bisa pulang kapan. Aku rindu Korea.

Tapi tenang saja, aku lebih merindukanmu =D

Saat kita bertemu nanti aku akan memelukmu erat.

Aku tidak akan melepaskannya walaupun kau memohon.

Tapi mungkin aku akan melepaskannya jika kau memberikanku sebuah.. ah tidak-tidak, jika kau memberikanku banyak ciuman hahaha

Sudah ya aku pegal menulis terus. Telepon aku setelah kau sudah membaca surat ini.

Aku mencintaimu 333

Kemenanganmu, V~^^

P.S Aku lupa membeli amplop, jadi kugunakan saja amplop putih ini. surat cinta ini sangat formal ya..

Aku tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. Kuletakan surat dari Taehyung di dadaku seolah hal itu bisa membuat Taehyung mendengar jantungku yang berdetak kencang dari sana. Kulipat kembali suratnya dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop. Menciumnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'cuk' yang sangat memalukan. Untungnya hanya ada aku saja saat itu.

Aku pergi ke atap gedung karena dara di atas sana jauh lebih baik. Cuaca hari ini sungguh luar biasa. Kutekan nomor telepon Taehyung, menunggu dengan sabar hingga ia mengangkatnya.

" _Halo_ "

Jika sebuah surat dari Taehyung bisa membuat jantung berdetak tak karuan, maka suaranya adalah penghenti detak jantungku. Suaranya yang berat dan seksi seperti melodi yang siap membunuhmu setiap kali kau menikmatinya. Untuk sesaat rasanya aku lupa cara bernafas dan jantungku berhenti berdetak.

" _Kookie?_ "

Bahkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah terdengar begitu seksi ditelingaku.

"Hyung? Aku sudah membaca suratmu"

Kudengar Taehyung terkekeh dari seberang sana.

"karena itu kau menelpon kan? Kau merindukanku?"

' _tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu tentu saja_ '

"jawabannya sudah jelas kan. Hyung saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku yang tidak akan melepaskanmu.."

" _Jungkook?_ "

"...aku juga akan memelukmu dengan erat. Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan melepaskan satu sama lain."

Aku tersenyum pada perkataanku sendiri. sejauh ini, itu adalah kata terbaik yang pernah kukatakan padanya. Aku bersumpah mendengar isakan dari seberang telepon. ' _apakah Taehyung menangis?_ '.

" _baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan saling berpelukan erat saat bertemu nanti_ "

Dan tawanya pun kembali terdengar. Aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"akan kutelpon lagi nanti. Kau tahu kan biaya telepon internasional sangat mahal"

Taehyung kembali tertawa sambil mengejekku, mengataiku bahwa aku pelit. Ejekannya adalah pujian terindah bagiku. Dengan begitu kututup telepon dengan kata-kata cinta yang dibalasnya dengan,

" _tak ada seorangpun yang tidak mencintai Kim Taehyung_ "

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian, aku kembali ke _Bangtan Room_. Aku dan hyung-hyungku sudah berbaikan. Aku sadar aku telah bersikap berlebihan, jadi aku minta maaf pada mereka. Hari ini aku terpaksa izin bolos kerja karena hyung yang terus memintaku untuk datang. Namjoon hyung bahkan melakukan aegyo, merayuku untuk datang. Apalah dayaku jika manusia-paling-tidak-lucu-di-dunia sudah melakukan hal seperti itu. Yang lain belum datang saat aku tiba disana. ' _baguslah aku bisa menulis surat dulu untuk Jungkook_ '. Aku duduk di sofa dan mulai menulis surat balasan untuk Taehyung. Padahal sudah seminggu, tapi aku belum juga sempat membalasnya. Sekolah dan pekerjaan benar-benar menyita waktu dan tenagaku.

Kupikirkan kata-kata terbaik agar ia tidak marah karena aku telat membalas. Taehyung sepertinya sudah bosan dengan gombalanku. 'apa lagi yang harus kutulis?'. Kugaruk bibirku, berpikir. Kugambarkan beberapa emoticon di akhir surat agar terlihat lebih menarik.

"selesai"

Kubaca kembali isi suratku. Senyuman terus mengembang di wajahku. Aku puas pada surat kutulis sendiri.

"Yo! My bro Jeon Jungkook!"

Jimin hyung berteriak dari ambang pintu, mengejutkanku yang sedang tersenyum pada selembar kertas dan tampak bodoh. Buru-buru kulipat surat cintaku untuk Jungkook. Tapi tak sempat kusembunyikan karena Jimin hyung berlari ke arahku dan berusaha merebutnya dariku.

"apa itu? Surat ya? Aku ingin melihatnya"

Jimin hyung mengacak rambutku, menyampirkan lengannya yang berotot di bahuku, menariku kuat-kuat.

"ah tidak bisa hyung. Ini untuk Taehyung"

Posisiku semakin tak aman karena hyungku yang lainnya membantu Jimin hyung memegangi agar tidak kabur. Tak mau kalah, aku menggenggam suratnya kuat-kuat. Aku yakin telah menggenggamnya sekuat yang aku bisa, tapi Namjoon hyung akhirnya bisa mengambilnya dari tanganku.

"biar aku bacakan"

Ia mengangkat suratku ke udara, membacakan isinya keras-keras agar yang lain dapat mendengarnya. Bisa kubayangkan wajahku semerah buah tomat ketika Namjoon hyung membacakannya. Semua hyungku tertawa karenanya. Mereka meledekku dengan kata-kata seperti, 'ya ampun kau sudah besar', 'aku tak percaya kau menulis semua ini', dan masih banyak lagi. Namjoon hyung mengembalikan suratku, kulipat rapi dan kedalam amplop. Aku sudah cukup malu.

"hyung kau tahu, cinta membuatku jadi lebih..."

"Ya!"

Jin hyung memukul kepalaku dengan selembar kertas. Tak sakit sedikitpun, apa-apaan. Kemudian ia membalik kertas sejatanya. Di bagian depannya tertulis 'Top Air', salah satu perusahaan penerbangan di Korea. Mataku membesar karena takjub.

"apa ini?" Kataku. Tak ditujukan secara khusus pada siapa.

"tiket pesawat, kau bodoh"

Yoongi hyung menjawabku dengan nada mengejek.

"pergilah dan temui Taehyung"

Jin hyung memeluk pundakku, dan Jimin hyung mengacak rambutku lagi. Ia sangat suka melakukan itu padaku. Hyungku yang lainnya juga ikut-ikutan dengan menggelitiki area sensitifku. Aku tertawa karena rasa geli yang menjalar di tubuhku. Dan kamipun tertawa bersama. Kupeluk hyungku satu per satu dengan erat. Pelukan ini tak pernah cukup untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihku untuk mereka. Aku tak tahu harus membayarnya dengan cara apa.

"pergilah, siapkan barang-barangmu, penerbangannya besok jam 6:30 pagi"

"benarkah?"

"iya cepat pergi saja"

"sana pergi"

Hyung-hyungku terus meyakinkanku untuk segera pulang dan siap-siap. Aku bangkit dari sofa.

"terimakasih banyak hyung"

Aku melakukan aegyo untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihku sekali lagi, kemudian berlari ke rumah.

"hati-hati Jungkook"

"sampaikan salamku untuk Taehyung"

"bawakan aku sakura"

Mereka terus berteriak hingga aku sudah cukup jauh untuk mendengarnya. Bangtan sangat mengerti perasaanku. Mereka tahu bahwa aku hampir mati setiap hari karena merindukan Taehyung. Untuk itu aku sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

* * *

Membaca peta bukanlah keahlianku. Tersesat sebanyak tiga kali merupakan rekor terkecil dibanding saat aku tersesat di gunung daerah Gwangju tahun lalu. Aku bingung harus bertanya pada siapa. Banyak orang yang lewat disini, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara bahasa Korea. _Jetlag_ masih menguasaiku, ditambah lapar dan haus yang melanda. Aku berdiri tepat di depan sebuah cafe tapi sayangnya sedang tutup. Kulihat lagi peta di tanganku.

'kau tidak banyak membantu'

Kuputuskan untuk berdiri saja di depan cafe tutup itu. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Taehyung, tapi sayangnya ia tak membalas.

'bagaimana jika Taehyung sedang ada kuliah' atau 'bagaimana jika ia tidak mau menemuimu'

"aahh.. harusnya aku memberitahunya lebih awal"

Awalnya aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Tapi ternyata kebodohanku yang tidak dapat membaca peta dengan baik mengacaukan segalanya.

'Akan kutunggu sampai ia membalas'

Tak lama kemudian kudengar langkah kaki dari sebelah kananku. Aku bepaling menghadap sumber suara. kulihat seseorang bersama sepeda yang dituntunnya di samping kanan badannya. Ia memakai t-shirt putih dipadu dengan warna hitam di bagian lengannya, bagian dadanya bertuliskan 1924. Jeans hitam dan sneaker putih diserasikan dengan bajunya. Setelah diperhatikan lebih lama, ia memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku.

' _bagaimana bisa_?'

Jantungku berdegup kencang, badanku kaku, aku tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Aku lupa cara bernafas, aku lupa cara memerintahkan tubuhku untuk bergerak. Ia menghampiriku. Semakin dekat.. Semakin dekat..

"sepertinya kau sedikit tegang"

Ia menunjukan senyumannya yang khas yang sudah selama setahun ini terus kurindukan. Di tangannya lollipop kuning yang sudah dimakan olehnya. Keteganganku mencair melihat tingkah lakunya. Badanku tak lagi kaku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"kenapa? Tidak mau permen bekas ya?"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku merindukan itu. Aku merindukan segala hal tentangnya. Ia tak berubah banyak, rasanya aku masih melihat Taehyung yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

"tidak, aku sangat menyukainya bahkan. Dengan ini, kita berciuman secara tidak langsung"

Kurebut lollipop di tangannya, memasukannya ke dalam mulutku. Ia menatapku tak percaya. matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia menubruk tubuhku, memelukku sangat erat hingga aku kesulitan bernafas.

"bukankah kau berjanji akan memelukku dengan erat saat kita bertemu?"

Taehyung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku baru saja akan protes karena hampir tersedak, tapi terhenti karena tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat basah di dada. Aku terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa Taehyung sedang menangis. Kulingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya, memeluknya, membelai rambutnya yang lembut untuk menenangkannya.

' _aku telah bertaruh banyak untuk dapat bertemu denganmu'_

 **THE END =D**

 **Halo readers ^^**

 **aku menulis fanfic ini gara-gara aku iseng ngedit video Jungkook yang lagi sms pacarnya di MV For You jadi ngsms Taehyung karena kebetulan Taehyung juga punya scene sms-an di MV Danger** **watch?v=TMuj9ou40So**

 **Fanfic ini sebenernya udah aku publish koleksi VKook fanfiction tapi aku lupa nyantumin identitas -_-**

 **terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic karyaku ^^**


End file.
